Kakashis familj
by DemonZabuza1
Summary: Kakashi fyller år. Och på hans kalas kommer en kvinna som påstår att hon är Kakashis fästmö.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashis familj del 1

Det var en fin solig dag i Konoha. Datumet var den 14 september. Ingen trodde att det var något speciellt som skulle hända snart, alla utom Kakashi. För han visste att något speciellt skulle hända snart, någonting han inte ville skulle hända, han skulle fylla 27. Som tur var fanns det ingen som visste att han skulle fylla år, så han trodde att ingenting skulle hända, men han hade fel. Naruto märkte att Kakashi betedde sig lite konstigt på senaste tiden, så han tänkte undersöka det hela. Så han gick hem till Kakashi (fast inte så att han uppmärkte det) för att snoka lite. Där såg han en intressant byrålåda som han kollade in. Fast det visade sig vare ett ställe som han inte skulle vilja undersöka, fast han fick syn på något intressant, ett par vita kalsonger med rosa hjärtan på. Men Naruto var tvungen att fortsätta, han letade och letade, till slut hittade han en liten almanacka. Han kollade in dom närmaste datumen och hittade att imorgon skulle Kakashi fylla 27. Nu var han tvungen att berätta det här för Sasuke och Sakura. Dom samlades hemma hos Sakura. När dom kom dit:

Sakuras mamma: - Sakura, det finns några pojkar härnere som vill träffa dig!

Sakura: - Du kan skicka upp dem mamma.

Uppe hos Sakura:

Naruto: - Sakura, Kakashi fyller år imorgon.

Sakura: - Gör han?

Sasuke: - Ja och vi måste fira honom.

Sak: - Men vad ska vi ge honom?

Nar: - Jag tycker att vi ger honom en STOR skål med godis.

Sas: - Är du dum eller? Han vill säkert ha en bukett med blommor.

Naruto och Sakura tittar på Sasuke med upphöjda ögonbryn.

Sas: - Sa jag blommor? Jag menar en bok.

Sak: - Ingen av er har någon vettig ide om vad vi ska ge honom, men jag vet vad vi ska ge honom, massor av hembakade muffins!

Nar: - Aldrig att jag bakar!

Sas: - Vi för slå tärning om det helt enkelt.

Sak: - Jag hämtar tärningar.

Nar: - Jag har redan en.

Det var naturligtvis fusk tärningar.

Sas: - På tre, 1..2..3!

Sakura vann naturligtvis, eftersom Narutos tärningar var lågpris tärningar som bara var vanliga tärningar.

Sak: - Yes. Dags att börja baka grabbar.

In Sak: - HELL YEAH.

Dagen efter var dom hemma hos Sasuke och skulle baka. Sakura hade blivit medtvingad en väska som hon inte visste vad den innehöll.

Hemma hos Sasuke:

Nar: - Fina blommiga tapeter du har.

Sas: - Håll käften!

Sak: - Sluta bråka nu Naruto, vi ska baka.

Allihopa tog på sig förkläden och Naruto gnällde tyst. Dom började baka muffins. Sasuke visade sig vara en mästare på att baka muffins, medan Naruto bara förstörde allt.

Nar: - Vad har du i ryggsäcken Sakura?

Sak: - Vet inte. Man kan ju alltid kolla.

Sakura gick bort och kollade. När hon väl hade öppnat och sett vad det va den innehöll vände hon sig om och hon hade illröda kinder.

Sas: - Vad innehöll väskan Sakura.

Sak: - Ingenting.

Nar: Vad tråkigt.

När dom var färdiga hade dom en kasse med goda muffins och tio hemska Naruto muffins. Då gick dom iväg mot Kakashis hus. När dom kom fram knackade dom på.

Kak: - Kom in.

NSS: - Grattis på födelsedagen.

Kak: - Hur visste ni?

Nar: - He he he.

Kak: - Vad har du sett!

Nar: - Ett par vita med rosa hjärtan på.

Kak: - Håll tyst om det! Nu firar vi mig, ge mig mina presenter.

Sas: - Grattis.

Kak: - Muffins!

Sak: - Ät inte dom i den gröna påsen, Naruto har gjort dom.

Sedan satt dom bara där och hade allmänt tråkigt, så Naruto började snoka lite. Till slut hittade han en kortlek.

Nar: - Sasuke, vill du köra ett parti poker, med pengainsats.

Sas: - Ok.

Dom började spela, men Sasuke visade sig vara en riktig pokerhaj, så Naruto förlorade sina pengar. Helt plötsligt knackade det på dörren.

Sak: - Jag öppnar.

Efter att Sakura hade öppnat dörren.

Sak: - Det är till dig Kakashi.

Liten pojke i fem års åldern: Pappa.

Kakashi blir chockad när den lille ungen kramar honom och kallar honom pappa. När alla kollar på ser Naruto sin chans och tar tillbacks alla pengarna som han förlorat + Sasukes pengar. Då kommer en kvinna in, hon var cirka 25 år och hade brunt långt hår. Enligt Naruto var hon skitsnygg.

Kvinnan: - Hejsan, gull Kakashi.

Kak: - Hej, Asni älskling, det var länge sen sist, vem är den lille krabaten?

Asni: - Det är din son.

Kak: - Min son! Vad heter han?

Asni: - Jag ville att du skulle döpa honom.

Kak: - Jag? Ska jag döpa honom?

Asni: - Ja du.

Kak: - Jag tror att han skall heta…..

Nar: - Jag vet. Döp honom efter någon.

Asni: - Vem är det?

Kak: - Han är Naruto en av mina elever, och hon där borta är Sakura och han där nere är Sasuke.

Sak, Sas: - Hej.

Asni: - Nå vad ska han heta?

Kak: - Tja, vad sägs om Gaito?

Sas: - Efter Gai?

Kak: - Ja, efter Gai.

Sak : Nu vill jag ha en förklaring.

Kak: - Allt hände under den tiden då jag inte sökte till lärare till småbarn som ni. Då en dag såg jag en het tjej. Det är hon här bredvid. Jaja, jag var lite blyg i början men sen bjöd jag faktiskt ut henne och hon svarade: ja. Sedan blev vi ihop och så hände resten. En dag skulle vi gifta oss men ett jordskred skilde oss åt, inte för ens nu har jag sett henne igen.

Så gav Asni Kakashi en puss på kinden och han log.

Sas: - Vart är du ifrån?

Asni: - Snöbyn.

Kak: - Vet du vilken dag det är?

Asni: - Nej, tyvärr.

Kak: - Min tjugosjunde födelsedag idag.

Asni: - Nämen, Grattis på 27- års dagen.

Kak: - Tackar. Ungar ni kan gå hem nu, vi vill va lite ifred.

NSS: - Okej.

Då började Naruto, Sasuke och Sakura gå hem.

Nar: - Vad trevligt.

Naruto singlar ett av Sasukes mynt.

Slut på del 1!


	2. Chapter 2

Jag äger inte Naruto

Nu kommer kapitel 2

Kakashis familj del 2

Kakashi hade träffat sin fästmö och deras son och detta tyckte Naruto var väldigt roligt. Kakashi hade sagt att dom skulle döpa sin son till Gaito och då skulle allihopa träffas i stora ninja lokalen.

I den stora ninja lokalen:

Kak: - Idag skall min son döpas. Han skall döpas efter en vän till mig. Han skall heta Gaito efter min vän Gai.

Gai: - Buuhuu, tack Kakashi.

Lee: - Nu har du lyckats Gai-sensei.

Efter åt:

Asni: - Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura.

NSS: - Ja.

Kak: - Vi behöver hjälp med barnpassning, vi ska ut ikväll och någon måste passa Gaito.

Sasuke måste slippa undan, enligt honom själv, för han hatar småbarn.

Sas: - Jag ska ehhh….

Sasuke börjar svettas. Han kollar sig omkring. Nu ser Sakura sin chans.

Sak: - Han ska på date med mig.

Kak: - Jaså, kom ihåg ifall ni luras, jag har ögon och öron överallt. Och du då Naruto?

Nar: - Jag ska ööhhhh, äh jag för väl passa honom.

Asni: - Bra, lycka till på daten Sakura.

Sak: - Tackar.

Utanför:

Sak: - Sasuke nu är du tvungen till att gå ut med mig, Kakashi kommer säkert att hyra någon som ska spionera på oss.

Sas: - Ok då.

Senare samma dag hemma hos Sakura:

Sak mamma: - Vad gör du Sakura?

Sak: - Jag gör mig i ordnig för min date.

Sak mamma: - Ok.

Sak: - Jag går nu mamma.

Därute står en uppkläd Sasuke i kavaj och allt.

Sas: - Ska vi gå?

Sak: - Ja.

Senare vid restaurangen:

Sas: - Är inte det Ino och Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: - Varför måste vi?

Ino: - För att vi är på uppdrag att spionera på Sasuke Och Sakura.

Shi: - Varför kom inte Chouji?

Ino: - Han är sjuk.

Kypare: - Vad vill ni äta?

Shi: - En saftig biff till damen, och friterade räkor till mig.

Kyp: - Kommer strax.

Ino: - Hur visste du att jag ville ha en biff.

Shi: - Jag kan mina saker.

Ino får någon konstig känsla, men avvärjer den.

Ino: - Nu beställer dom. Hör du vad dom säger?

Shi: - Han beställer flamberat fårkött.

Ino får känslan igen men den är för stark den här gången.

Ino: - JAG ÄLSKAR INTE SASUKE, UTAN NÅGON ANNAN!

Shi: - Hörru, var lite lugn.

Sak: - Ino…

Sas: - Skönt att bli av med henne.

Sedan får alla sina maträtter.

Sak: - Det här var jättegott.

Sas: - Vill du ha något att dricka?

Sak: - Nej tack, kan du ursäkta, jag ska gå och pudra näsan.

Ino och Shikamarus bord:

Ino: - Jag går och pudrar näsan.

Shi: - Ok.

Shikamaru vinkar till Sasuke och Sasuke vinkar tillbaka.

Hemma hos Kakashi:

Asni: - Nu tar du hand om Gaito väl Naruto.

Nar: - Naturligtvis.

Kak: - Hej då.

Nar: - Hej, hej.

Gaito: - Hej, hej.

Nar: - Vill du leka någonting?

Gaito: - Rida häst.

Nar: - Ok, hoppa upp.

Gaito: - Jippie, hoppla plollen.

Nar: - Gnägg.

Gaito: - Naruto, du är den bästa någonsin.

Nar: - Jag vet. Vill du ha något att äta?

Gaito: - Jaa.

Nar: - Vad vill du ha då?

Gaito: - Glass.

Nar: - Då kollar vi vad som finns.

När Naruto öppnar dörren till kylskåpet får han en chock.

Nar: - Vad är det här för mat? Light yoghurt i mängder och kokos mjölk, lite glass har vi här, men gillar du chokladglass?

Gaito: - Jättegott.

Nar: - Här får du en klick och jag två klickar, bara skojar här får du allt.

Gaito: - Jippie, tack Naruto.

Borta på restaurangen:

Sas: - Vad lång tid det tar för henne att pudra näsan.

Då kommer Sakura tillbaka och sätter sig och börjar äta.

Sas: - Varför tog det så lång tid?

Sak: - Jag är faktiskt en tjej.

Sas: - Ah…

Sak: - Åh, jaja nu struntar vi i det och äter lite.

Sas: - Du är otroligt snygg i dom där kläderna.

Sak: - Tack.

Sas: - Ska vi gå nu.

Sak: - Ja.

Shi: - Dom går nu, aha då är väl vårt arbete slut då.

Shikamaru betalar och går ut. Ino går efter. Hon lyckas precis hinna ikapp honom utanför restaurangen.

Ino: - Shikamaru.

Shi: - Ja.

Ino: - Jag vill bara ge dig en sak.

Shi: - Vad då?

Då kysser Ino Shikamaru och detta ser Sasuke och Sakura.

Sak: - Sasuke, såg du det där.

Sas: - Ja, men det viktiga nu är inte dom utan du.

Sak: - Du kan sluta spela nu.

Sas: - Jag spelar inte längre.

Då försöker Sasuke kyssa Sakura men han hinner inte förrän en kniv flyger fram och sätter sig i marken, på den hänger det en lapp.

Sak: - Vad står det på lappen?

Sas: - Det står "kom hem till mig nu på direkten, hälsningar Kakashi och Asni".

Sak: - Då får väl vi gå då.

Sas: - Ja.

När Sakura och Sasuke kommer hem till Kakashi:

Kak: Bra nu är alla här.

Där inne fanns kakashi och hans familj, Gai och hans team, Asuma och kurenai med deras team, Naruto, Sasuke och Sakura.

Kak: - Jag har ett tillkännagivande, jag och Asni vi ska gifta oss.

Alla: - Va!

Slut på del

2


End file.
